


Among The Remaining

by FairyTailAnimeQueen



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Shinsou Hitoshi is in the Dekusquad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailAnimeQueen/pseuds/FairyTailAnimeQueen
Summary: A normal quarantined day for the class of 1-A and so, through the warning signs to stay away from the game, intended to keep players from encountering the unknown hacker, the idiots of the main two groups of class 1-A decide to head into the danger. Of course, as usual, ignoring the warning signs and jumping head first. Without knowing, they find a mysterious eleventh player join, how's that possible?
Kudos: 7





	Among The Remaining

**Author's Note:**

> Something I want to try out! Enjoy!  
> aight here u go, Among Us Bnha Style

It began with the warning the game sent out about the hacker found joining full games, being the eleventh player. They asked all of their players to stay off the game in order to handle the situation and get players back on a safer more protected server. Unfortunately, they aren’t able to close the game down, as it would cost a lot of money and it seemed impossible with the hacker taking over servers one by one. Always leave a few servers open, even if the game is shut down. 

A public announcement was made only a day ago, but kids without a sense of danger jump into the game anyway. Some didn't hear the warning, while others don't have the regards to care enough. Many considered that the hacker uses the phone's GPS tracker and takes the kids within each game, as they disappear soon after. All players, before the disappearance, had played among us and the phones left open with the games starting screen open, saying ‘shh’ with the red player. 

They believe the hacker isn’t just one person, but a group of people, taking advantage of those who are dumb enough to play even with the warning signs because once that count hits zero with eleven out of ten players, there's a good chance there’s no escape. Kids around the world are taken from the very game they found to enjoy after being stuck at home. A diverting and enjoyable game that allows kids to interact with their friends while trapped within the comfort of their home, taking those players away and missing. The number of players missing within a game has spiked within the few hours of the announcement. But not everyone is taken while playing this game, some are unharmed and still sitting at home.

So, of course, the beloved class of 1-A’s most known students has to check it out. Decided to take the opportunity and during a time when none of them were busy, they all joined Decord after finishing up their dinners and began to chat about the current problem with the well-known game Among Us. 

They were, unfortunately, down a player and didn't want to play a game of two imposters with only nine players. So, they bothered the last inactive user in their group on Decord. He finally joined with a groan but was unwilling to play the actual game with them. He found it unnecessary and a waste of time. 

“What, are you scared?” Was the only sentence a nonchalant Todoroki, Shoto says in order to get their tenth and last player in the game. Sitting at his computer in his room with his headphones placed over his messy multicolored hair relaxed as he pulls up the game. 

“What’s the code?” Mina asks, clicking on the private room button, and the bar to type the code appears. Many mumble an agreement with her, waiting for their host to open the room and allow them in, some impatiently waiting to see if they are the lucky few to be unscathed from the constant news and rumors about the game. 

Iida begins to say a string of random letters a few times in order for everyone to hear, but after a while of trying, he placed the code in the chat for his friends to just copy it from there. After all, Sero had little siblings to take care of so he wasn’t there for the first few times Iida announced the code. 

“Is this even a good idea?” Midoriya asks, his timid and worried feeling breaking through his voice a little bit. He was begged by some of his classmates along with Iida. They convinced Iida to join by telling him he’d be able to monitor their behavior and make sure they don’t do anything stupid. Which, probably won’t do much anyway. Midoriya was asked by Todoroki and Uraraka, who wouldn’t leave him alone until he agreed. 

And well, Bakugou was able to be convinced after Kirishima made him join their call that day. A few begs and four words equaled a perfect ten players for their game. After all, everyone wants to know what happens to those players who join the game. Even the kids of UA are ready to head straight into danger. 

“Everyone in?” Iida asks, setting up the setting as they say yes. Two imposters seemed good and five tasks. He even turned on the visual tasks to make sure. With that question, some began to shift uneasily in their chair, others were ready for the next few seconds with anticipation, and Shoto couldn't care less. He would be happy to leave his home and away from his father, but if nothing happens, then it's all good. It's a win, win situation in his eyes. 

“I’m not here,” Mina jokes. She’s the little pink one with the name Mina over its head. So, of course, she’s in. Some gave a sarcastic laugh to her joke and murmured, "funny."

“Everyone’s in dumbass. There’s 10 out of 10 players,” Bakugou huffs, half angry because he’s now playing this stupid game and the other half because he hasn’t been out of the house in a while. Getting little to no interaction with actual people outside of his parents. 

“Alright!” Iida begins the game. They run around the little room, interacting and being themselves on the call as the counter continues to count down. They fidget in their seats, wondering what will happen, unable to do anything else but wait. In the last two seconds of the count, the number of players turns from ten to eleven. Only Bakugou notices, but before he can say anything. At the last second of the game, a new little person jumps off the chair of the spacecraft. He’s a lime color, being one of the only colors left, and as his feet hit the floor, the game begins. 

“Guy!” Sero yells distressedly through the mic of his headset but was cut off with static. Before anyone can react, their screens begin to flash. Bakugou jumps out of his chair, his headset falling off his head from the wire pulling it back to where he connected it. He shuts his eyes, instinctively, and rubs them when his eyes stop seeing the white and black that blinked at rapid speeds. He opens them to find himself a few feet away from his computer now, his chair rolled to the side, giving him a perfect view of his monitor screen, projecting what his computer sends to it. 

The monitor reads “WELCOME TO THE GAME” in large black letters on a white screen. Then Bakugous orange avatar appears on the screen in front of the letters. 

At first, nothing happens. Bakugou inches closer, muttering a "What the fuck." He begins to try to quit the game or do anything in order to stop the game from running, even unplugging his computer and monitor. But it doesn't do anything but sends a bolt of electricity to his hand for not being careful, and his hand spasms out a bit. He looks back at his unplugged monitor, which was supposed to be just black now, still shows his avatar with the large black letters behind and the white background. His computer, on the other hand, seems to be dead. Not listening or doing anything, but being a black screen. This doesn't make sense, as his computer was charging the whole time. He continues to curse out his computer and monitor, knowing fully well that he didn't want to do this to begin with. On top of that, his parents are going to kill him for wrecking another computer. The image of his mother yelling at him only makes him angrier at the game and his friends. 

Finally, he gave up and just stood, back where he jumped out of his chair a minute before, and just watched the screen angrily. "Fuck you," he says to the orange avatar that is just staring at him through a monitor that is defying all logic. The next moment, the orange character grabs him through the screen, his detached floating hands make its way out of the screen as if he’s not part of the game, but a real-life object. The orange hand grabs his shirt tightly and begins to tug him closer to the monitor. As if wanting him to come back to the game. 

“What the fuck!” Bakugou yells as the hands grab onto him. He tries to blast them away, but when he does, they become pixelated, as if they aren’t actually there. They drag him back to the screen with force that Bakugou cant fight fairly with. 

He finds himself being pulled into the screen, his head not making an impact with the screen as his body begins to pixelate with the computer. As his head begins to go through, a throbbing headache forms instantly. Pain engulfing him enough to forget half of what he’s doing and try to pray that his head would stop hurting. Before long, without realization, he’s pulled through the screen. Disappearing into the screen and only the headset on the floor was left. 

Now, the screen changed its scenery once again. It had the signature red character shushing the player before the game starts. But instead, the computer is frozen on such a screen. And will be stuck there until the characters beat the conditions of the game, the creators figure out a way to shut down one of the many running servers out there, or the ‘hackers’ close it manually themselves. 

Bakugou opens his eyes slowly, his head hurting a bit now, wondering if all he saw was just a weird dream. But when his vision slowly comes into focus, he finds himself in what seems to be a large cafeteria setting. He was one of the ten teenagers around the center table, which held a bright red button in the center. Though, a timer sat in front of the red button, stuck at 15.00, and the plastic hood over the button, making it impossible to push the button at the moment. 

Bakugou carefully takes in his surroundings, which is just the setting of the original starting point in the game Among Us. He finds himself wearing a suit, an orange jumpsuit and an orange helmet sat on the chair of the cafeteria table in front of him. Meaning it has to be his. He looks in the reflection of the mask and sees perfectly fine that he’s himself. Just changed out of his sweatpants and t-shirt. 

He slowly gets up and off the floor, getting a feel of his atmosphere as he does. When he does, he sees familiar faces around the table. All looking around wondering if this is real. There were a total of five players at the moment, meaning five more are on the way. And nothing will happen until they get here. 

So far, it’s orange (Bakugou), Red (Kirishima), Green (Midoriya), Pink (Mina), and White (Todoroki). Bakugou looks at all the faces in front of him around the table and spots a good enough person to blame this on. “What the hell did you do, Deku?” He asks him. Which doesn’t make sense, Midoriya never asked Bakugou to join in the first place, it was the rest of his ‘squad’, as some of the class likes to split their friend groups into squads. 

"I didn't do anything!" Midoriya quickly defends, putting his hands up and thanking that he's on the other side of the table. Bakugou began to move, wanting to give Midoriya a good blast to his face. Maybe that will settle his nerves a bit, but as he does, he feels an electric shock going through both his legs, making him stay in the starting position. where he stands facing the table, allowing him to see all those around him and the empty spots as they wait for the others. 

"What the hell is going on?" Bakugou yells, trying to move once again, but this time, his feet get locked to the floor of the room. then a loud voice came through the speakers hung in the cafeteria, "You may not leave yet, all players must be here to start." 

And each time Bakugou tried to move away, the voice would repeat. That stopped after Kirishima told him to calm down and just sit still for a bit. 

The next player to join was Sero. Sero began to materialize as the pixels began to appear and change into the correct size, shape, and looks for Sero. When he materialized, he no longer looked like some pixelated character, but like he always does. His outfit was of a black jumpsuit, just like his character. 

He begins to get up, looking as confused and scared as everyone felt when they first arrived. He also looks at his helmet and stairs at his reflection for a bit, then looked around to his friends to see familiar faces. “Are we inside the game?“ He asks, not believing it himself. 

“Yup,“ Todoroki sighs, he’s eyeing the button in the middle for some reason. He is the one who usually calls a meeting and waists his only emergency meeting call in the beginning just because he wants to. 

“Who was the first to arrive?“ Sero asks. 

“I was,“ Kirishima answers, “and I was as freaked out as you, just without the company of you all. Then Midoriya joined. After was Todoroki, Mina, and Bakugou was before you.“ 

“Yup! I’m a little worried though,“ Mina explains, “we aren’t able to move and only six of us are here! I wonder what’s going on with the other four.“ She puts up four fingers to indicate their missing friends. 

Not to long after she said that, Iida began to pixelate next to her. At first it was just a blurry blue image, but not to long after, it became Iida. He acted more composed and assessed his situations. He probably acted the best of them all so far. 

“Where are we?“ He asks, taking a look around, “isn’t this the among us cafeteria?“ He points out. 

“No shit Sherlock,“ Bakugou retorts. 

And after a good few seconds of talking, Kaminari appears. He begins to freak out, he wasn’t ready for whatever it was that pulled him through his screen at home and still wasn’t able to process it. It didn’t help that the room was different and a cafeteria he knows very well from looking at it at a birds eye view. 

He uses the table infront of him to get up as he needs something to stabilize him with his shaking legs. “What just happened! Why are we in the game?!“ 

“That’s a very good question, Kaminari. Unfortunately, none of us has the answer to it.“ Iida explains, helping him up as best as he could. He couldn’t move much, but Kaminari was right next to him. 

Then exactly thirty seconds after Kaminari got up, Uraraka began to materialize. Bakugou noticed the pattern after counting the time it took for Kaminari to appear after Sero and how long Uraraka took to appear at after Kaminari. Both exactly thirty seconds apart. Meaning thirty seconds after Uraraka, will be their last player. 

Once they arrive the game will start. But will it be a real life version of the game? Will two imposters have to try to kill the other crew mates? Will they have to throw off the imposters in order to win the game? 

So many questions began to swarm his head, and many others had the same question in mind. What will happen once someone is kill on either side, are they dead in real life too? 

Then, the last player appeared, breaking the silence. Each one staring at the last player as he materializes in the game. His eyes search the place and before he can ask where the hell he is, and get a rundown like everyone else got, a new voice casted itself on the speakers. 

“Welcome Among Us players,“ The voice projects. It’s a male, maybe in his thirties, but obviously had been prerecorded. There is no stumbling and sounded like he was reading off a script. “This is the world I’ve envisioned to allow the players to get a full experience of such a wonderful game. You will have a total of five rounds. Like usual the imposters will be randomized and depending on the amount of tasks and which of each task you placed before entering will also be part of this game. This is the real life version of Among Us. A game where you can’t die in real life, but will die if not careful. Soon enough you will find a tablet in your hand. The tablet will only have your information, if someone tries to cheat and look at what you have, they will only see a black screen.“ 

“What the actual fuck is he going on about! I don’t have time for this god damn game!“ Bakugou yells at the speakers, but doesn’t get a reaction. 

Instead, the person continues, “The rules will be in the top right corner of your tablet if your new and venting will only be accessed by the imposters. Just like in the game, if your an imposter, you can jump on the vent and it will suck you in automatically. Using the tablet you can direct which vent you want to appear in and using the surveillance, only when in vent, can you see the room you may appear in. Killing will be counted as a stab, using the knives that are invisible and only able to be seen by the imposters themselves. On top of that, the imposters will know who each other is by their name tag above their heads highlighted in red, just like the normal game. The tasks are also simple, just interactive this time. Like you actually have to grab the wires and place them together. No actual damage will be caused. And when killed, your body will lay on the floor and you will turn into a ghost. Only other ghosts can see you. Once you’ve turned into a ghost, you can look at the other tablets, but can’t interact with the living.

“The meetings will be called through the red button on the table and if you find a body. When found, you will be transported to the cafeteria to talk it over. And from there you will figure out the rest.” The basic mechanics of the game was going over and making sure everyone understands. Simple and boring information, some lost interest after hearing that they really can’t get killed. And after five games, so they just got to finish this quickly, right? 

The room changes to a blood red color as the lights dim and change to the alert lights. “If your planning to just reveal your role to get this over with, you better think twice. We supervise all games, watching and making sure you play correctly. If not, we kill you. Your lives are hanging in the balance. We want a fair game. Any cheating will also kill you. Do not try anything.“ The voice informs. 

Then it turned to its usual lighting setting and the tablets informed from the beginning appear in their hands. Bakugou has an orange one in his hands, green belongs to Midoriya, purple is Shinsou’s, and so on. Each person getting their own colored tablet. 

“Now,“ The voice says, they all can tell he’s smiling on the other side and ready to set them off into betraying each other. “Let the games begin.“


End file.
